Big Brother Bryce 6/Cast Profiles
Houseguests Ambrosia Ambrosia: Hey, y'all! I'm Ambrosia and I'm simply your typical California gal! I love to surf, shop, and drink coffee! I wanted to come onto Big Brother to prove to all them nay-sayers that I can be one tough chick. I also came to win myself $500,000! My strategy is to play up my social game. If I come off too smart, then I'll be seen as I threat. If I can keep good bonds with the other houseguests, then come September, you'll see me walk out of Big Brother a winner! (laughs) And regarding showmances, I ain't going to say no to one if I get the opportunity! (laughs) Athena Athena: (smiling) Hello, my name is Athena, I'm 68, and I plan on being the oldest Big Brother winner in history. In reality, I consider myself a very nice person. I am analytical, but I hide it well. In the Big Brother house, real world Athena will be no more. As a fan, I know that you need to play a cutthroat game if you want to have a prayer of winning. During the first few weeks of the game, I will play up the fact that I'm older and am unlikely to win any competitions. But once I've established personal relationships with everyone, analytical Athena's going to come out! Being older, I fully expect everyone to underestimate me. I plan on being a huge strategist, I won't be afraid to make moves. I guarantee, I will be one houseguest to remember! Bryce Bryce: I'm Bryce, and I'm your typical nerd! I am currently studying quantum physics at Harvard University. And when I am not expanding my mind, I am spending my time in my mom's basement where I am currently residing! (laughs) So, yeah, that's me. I'm also a HUGE super-fan of Big Brother. I watched the very first season of Big Brother when I was FIVE! (laughs) This is my life's dream to be on this show. Ever since I was little, I've wanted to have my very own Big Brother key. My strategy going into the house is to go in with guns a-blazing! I am going to start the strategy day one, minute one. I am going to leave that house with $500,000 and I am going to strategize my way to it. Declan Declan: Hi, I'm Declan, and I am 24 years old. Though I am only in my early twenties, I am a doctor. I graduated high school when I was 14 and went straight to college. Yes, I am a genius, but I am not in-your-face about it. In the Big Brother house, I hope to keep my intelligence a secret as it could make me an early target. My strategy is to find an alliance of super-fans like myself, and rule the game with them. I know that the greats like Derrick, Dr. Will, and Janelle have found a trustworthy group and used them to make it far. I hope to mirror Dr. Will's game, and make Dr. Declan a household name! (laughs) Finnigan Finnigan: My name is Finnigan and I am your average country kid. I am tall, dark, and handsome, and I am also very strong. I know that I can use my amazing strength to beast all of the Big Brother contests! HOHs, Veto, what-have-you, they'll be mine! (laughs) In the house, I want to get a good showmance going and take her to the end with me. The female gender is known to be irrational, but if I have a chick that is in love with me, then that is an eviction vote that I ain't gonna have to worry about. Another large component of my strategy is to win all of those competition. If I have all the power in the house, then I just can't lose. I know that I will be the next Big Brother winner, my strategy can't do me no wrong! Hailey Hailey: Hey Big Brother fans! I'm Hailey, and I'm the next Big Brother winner. Normally, I am a pretty nice girl. I have lots of friends and I come off pretty likable. In the house, I hope to be the same way. Except, I will not rely solely on my social game. I know that if I want $500k, that I need to be a badass. I'm not afraid to make moves, the strong men do not scare me. I will make big blindsides, but I will be under-the-radar about it - my game can't be too flashy. I am also a Big Brother super-fan! (giggles) It's my dream to come on this show, and I promise I will do this wonderful game justice! (smiles) Kelly Kelly: Hello, my name is Kelly Benes and yes, you do know me from somewhere! (smiles) I was on Survivor: Myanmar and I placed 20th. But, I think I proved that I'm never afraid to jump into the deep end. I am comfortable with taking big risks. I think that I'm a shoo-in to be the first placer! (laughs) I'm a smart cookie, graduated from Dartmouth with honors. I also think that I can connect with lots of people on lots of levels. I grew up in a bad situation. Neither of my folks could keep a steady job, my sister and I never knew what the next day would bring. If there is anyone in the house that is in or has been in a similar situation that I was in, I think we may be able to keep a good bond. Because of my risk-taking nature, my intelligence, and my life experience, I believe that I will be the next Big Brother winner. Michele Michele: I am Michele, and I am a 21-year-old university student. I am also the President of the Online Big Brother Fan Club, so I know my way around this game! And as much as I hate watching floaters on T.V., I know that it is a great strategy to lay low and stay under-the-radar. Yes, it makes me disappointed as well. But, I am well-aware that people with those big flashy games are quickly targeted. I will be that type of player that bounces between several alliances and silently pulls the strings. That is the strategy that will get Mystical Michele a big "W"! (laughs) Mitchell Mitchell: Hey, I'm Mitchell and I'm from sunny California. I work as a farmer, and I sell vegetables and milk all across the Bay Area at different farmer's markets. I guess you could call me a "free spirit" but I don't like to use labels. I feel it encourages slavery if we call people things other than their names. Oh, and don't get me started on names. Why use them? We're all going to end up in the same place, so what's the point? What's the point of anything, anyways? Speaking of points, I'm going on Big Brother to find my inner self. Not for the money. Money is destroying the world, man. Nathan Nathan: Hi there! I'm Nathan and I'm as nerdy as people gets. (laughs) I've never really fit in with the popular kids. My only friends have ever been the Dungeons and Dragons playing weirdos. But hey, I'm not complaining! I believe that years and years of playing D&D with my buds has prepared me for the huge strategy component of Big Brother. And years and years of Big Brother watching has prepared me for the everything component of Big Brother! I know this game like the back of my hand, I really do think that I have a good shot at winning! Raini Raini: My name is Raini, I am 30, and I am a stay-at-home mom. When I was sixteen, I made some bad decisions and got pregnant. Nine months later, and I hade my little daughter Stormi. Couple years latter, as a way to celebrate graduation, I made another bad decision! Nine months later, I had my lovely son Sunny. My horrible teenage mind shaped my life in a way I never thought possible. Because of that, I could never get a college education. If I can win the $500,000, I want to go back to school. I've been watching Big Brother since it started - I know how to play the game. My plan is to find a ride-or-die and use the important bond as leverage to wiggle my way to different alliances. Hopefully that'll let me control things from behind-the-scenes. Robby Robby: What's up?! It's your boy Robby hear, about to go into the BB house and win some cash! Y'all may know me better as The Destroyer, my WWE persona. As a professional wrestler, I know that I'll rock the all of the competitions. So, I won't even worry about that. My game plan is to form an alpha males' alliance and run the game with them. 'Cuz we all know that males are smarter than girls! (laughs) Even though I'm pretty rich, I can't wait to have that check in my pocket! Coaches Bill What is Your Favorite Moment from Your Past Season?: My favorite moment definitely has to be seeing my baby-girl Whitney after five years. At first I was horrified, but then we reconnected, and that made the whole experience worth it. What Will You do to Help Your Players Win?: I coached Whitney's volleyball team, so I know how to properly talk to little ones. As an experienced player, I'll know what is best for them and hopefully they'll listen to me! Brittney What is Your Favorite Moment from Your Past Season?: My favorite moment is when I cast the deciding vote to evict my sister. I love Lindsey to death, don't get me wrong, but I really think that that was the defining moment in my game. What Will You do to Help Your Players Win?: I don't mean to sound cocky, but I played a great game in Big Brother Bryce 1! I think that I will be able to look at a situation that one of my players are in, analyze it, and tell them the smartest thing to do. And if I hear gossip about one of my players from other houseguests or coaches, I'll be straight-up with them. I believe that is the best thing I can do to earn myself $100,00! Hope What is Your Favorite Moment from Your Past Season?: The moment I enjoyed the most was telling Aubry that she was fake and no one liked her. She was super annoying, and I will never forget the look on her face when I said that! What Will You do to Help Your Players: Once I get my team settled in, I'm going to tell them to float. I want one of them to win so that I can get money, and floaters usually win! Mavon What is Your Favorite Moment from Your Past Season?: The best moment from Big Brother Bryce 5 was the punishment in which I was tethered to Honey for 72 hours. It gave me a chance to get to know her. Even though no one liked her, it gave me new respect for Honey - and it almost gave her my jury vote! What Will You do to Help Your Players: I used to coach little league, I can deal with irrational little kids. Irrational houseguests should be no different. I know that sometimes I'll just need to stand back and let them do their thing - it is an individual game after all.